The invention relates to filter assemblies.
Filter assemblies are known having a filter element housed in one or more housing shells and sealed and configured to define a given flow path through the assembly from an inlet receiving dirty unfiltered fluid which then flows through the filter element to an outlet discharging clean filtered fluid.
The present invention arose during continuing development efforts directed toward the above technology.